


Running with wolves

by dontfallforfallenangels



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Danger, Multi, Shifters, Supernatural Beings, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontfallforfallenangels/pseuds/dontfallforfallenangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several fairly normal teenagers get their life turned around when they figure out they're very different.  They are in a town that they thought was helping them, is actually studying them.  When they try to run, that's when it gets violent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Shannon

“BEEP!” Off I pushed, swimming faster and faster, trying to get that time. That time that kept me pushing, harder and harder. The laps were counting down, until I finally spotted that red-orange square of the counter that showed me I had only 25 yards left. When I pushed off from my turn, I was sprinting harder than ever, ignoring the pain pushing through my pulsing legs, and all I could hear was the splashing of the water, and the throbbing pulse that was telling me I could do it. I slammed into the wall, stopping the clock.   
I looked up, only to see that perfect 15:00.00, for the third time in a row. I didn't believe this. Had this ever happened in the history of swimming? I mean, a 15:00.00 exactly in the mile, THREE TIMES? I was confused, and as I stepped from the water, my energy left, almost like it had been drained, my shoulder hurting from pushing so hard. I remember Sam running up to me, a smile on his face, his tawny hair rustling around, his icy blue eyes smiling greater than his mouth, and settling his russet, muscled arm around my waist.   
I looked for the familiar dirty blonde hair and tanned skin of my counter, Lianna, who also happened to be my best friend. She was wringing out the blue towel she always used for counting, and when she spotted me I caught a gleam in her dark green eyes as she sneaked over.   
“Has that ever happened to any fifteen year old before?” she asks. I knew what she meant of course, the perfect fifteen three times. As I gulped in air I struggled to scrunch my shoulders in a question. “It seems like the universe doesn't want you to get under fifteen minutes!” she joked, “Meanwhile, you better cool down.” After that I didn't remember much, except that Sam drove me and Li home. he knew how to drive, so no one really cared, as long as he was safe about it. Which only took a couple minutes, our town having only about a hundred people.


	2. Chapter 2:Sam

Chapter 2: Sam  
As I drove the girls home, millions of thoughts ran through my head. The one that was bothering me the most, was how Shannon had gotten that fifteen on the dot more than once. As I was alone to my thoughts, it had started to rain, a light rain, but looked as if it would get worse. I drove into Shannon’s driveway, the rain now pouring, and she thanked me for the ride again, and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled as she left, her light blonde hair getting even more soaked in the rain.  
Lianna clambered up into the front seat and stared at me with her bright green eyes as I left. “What’s bothering you?”  
I glanced at her. “Why do you think there’s something wrong?” I asked, even though there were a million things I knew I wanted to tell her. She lifted one of her thin eyebrows at me.  
“Are you kidding me, you haven’t said a word since we got into the car!” she looked at me again. “What’s up?”  
“Well, don't you think that Shannon getting fifteen minutes, exactly three times in a row is a bit suspicious?” I shot her another glance.  
“Well yeah, it is very weird, but suspicious? I’m sure that her body just can’t go any faster.”  
“Yeah, I know, but still, I have a very bad feeling about it.” And with that we drove on in silence, my chest hurting a little at the thought of Shannon.


	3. Chapter 3:Shannon

Chapter 3: Shannon  
I stepped into the bright yellow bathroom and turned the shower handle as hot as it could go. My shoulders cried in anguish as I peeled off my black laser knee-skin. As I forced my suffering muscles into the heat of the shower, I thought about today’s events, but didn't get much time, because my shoulder began to upset me again.  
I glanced over my back to look at my pounding scapula, only to see the normally grayish circles there, turn bluer. I pushed it aside, and made the excuse that it was just the chlorine, and made a mental note to share this with Lianna.   
I cleansed myself of today, and just let the water fall down my back, relaxing me in such a way I almost dozed off.


	4. Chapter 4:Lianna

As I jumped out if Sam’s rickety truck onto the soft earth of the forest I live in, Khaleesi, my 50 pound, brown and white dappled pointer, toppled me. Sam flew out of the car to get her off of me.   
“Someone missed me, huh? lets go Kay!” I say to the massive pile of fur and drool lying on top of me. She answered me with a bark, and trotted off back to the house, turning back once to get me to follow.   
I glanced back at Sam, and nodded my goodbye. He drove the truck back down the twisty, dirt path, onto the road.  
My dad is the park ranger in this small town of a hundred, he supervises the park, and is loved by the mayor. He and I run a little shed where we keep wounded animals.  
I ran over to the shed to check on them. Currently we were keeping two abandoned Broad-Shouldered Hawk fledglings, a mink who got caught in a bear trap, and surprisingly, a panther who was shot in the haunch by some stupid kids. Also we have a one legged wolf who has decided to stay with us, even though wolves aren't usually in these areas, and is always getting into trouble. Sam took the liberty of naming him Abraham, based on the story Abraham and Sarai, because he ran up here from the top of California all the way up here, to our little Washington-Canadian town.   
Kay tried to follow me into the shed but I shooed her away. I closed the door and automatically started with my favorite, the feline. She seemed very calm today when I threw her some meat. She chomped the steak, and I slowly moved behind her. She didn’t growl, which was strange, seeing that that is the natural instinct of wild cats, and predators alike. She willingly let me move my hand along her spine, feeling for any other injuries.  
When I saw her flank, I gasped. The bullet wound was almost perfectly healed. This was crazy. This should’ve taken over a month to heal, and it had only been a week! I removed my glove so I could examine the wound more thoroughly. Instantly, I knew that it was a bad idea. As soon as I touched the spot where the bullet settled deep in her leg, I was in a different place. The wind was caressing my face, and my legs thumping on the ground. Suddenly, I heard something that made a slight whirring sound, and pain shot through my thigh, coursing up my leg. Then I woke to an unknown face shaking me.


	5. Chapter 5:Sam

As I drove to Lianna’s house the next morning, my mind kept nagging me about something. I didn’t know what, but it was bugging me. Something about Lianna was wrong.  
I hit the gas, and drove up the bumpy dirt road to her house. When I got there, she was waiting for me as usual, and when she got in, I asked if anything happened last night.   
“Why?” She asked me in return.  
“I just felt like something was wrong.”  
“Nothing’s wrong, that’s a bit strange, are you ok?” She seemed fine, but she always seems fine.  
“I’m good; we should probably go get Shannon before she gets mad.” I joked, hoping to lighten the mood. She smiled at me, and we took off.  
Once we got Shannon, we headed off to school. In a town of one hundred, the school was very small, if you could imagine. Most of us were fifteen, like me, Li and Shannon, but we had a few older and younger. In our grade we had about twenty people. It’s the biggest grade in the school.   
We walked in, and there was Lucy. She was just over five feet tall, very small for an average teenager. She had dark brown, wavy hair, with some streaks of blonde. It caressed her small shoulders, and covered the tips of the wing-shaped birthmark that just poked out of the back of her shirt. Whenever she smiled, she still had a look of fear in her eyes. Her eyes were different, they were a bright blue, and had a ring of gold along the pupil. Lucy was the best singer in the school, and had a very soothing voice. She was known for chattering at the back of the classroom, not to anyone specifically. She wasn’t just amazing at singing; she had great accuracy with a bow and arrow as well.   
As we walked near her, she put a big smile across her face, and waved, seeming to be very excited to see us.   
“Hey guys!” She said, with an unusually cheerful voice. Lucy was also another one of Shannon's best friends. They hugged, and I nodded my head at her, and she resumed her endless jumble of words with Shannon.  
I brought my stuff to my locker, and Lianna followed. “We’re planning on going to the lake after school, and hoping you could join.” She said. I knew Shannon would never ask, she was just too sweet. Even though I've told her a million times she can ask me anything, she still feels like she’s bothering me.  
“Sure, though I’ll probably be late, I’m not even close to finishing the English project.” I laughed a little, and she smiled.   
Shannon joined up with us again, and seemed to be really tired.  
Just then, Nick walked up, and high-fived me and Lianna.   
“So, what are we doing this year?” he asks Shannon. It’s Shannon’s sixteenth birthday tomorrow, and we were all going to the lake to celebrate.  
“The only thing I know is that these guys,” she jabs a finger in our direction, “are bringing the food. I’d like to make some on my own, but they won’t let me.” She playfully scowled in my direction, and Lianna slapped her across the back, “and we all know I'm not going to let that happen!”  
All of a sudden, my chest felt like it was on fire. I bent down, and Shannon tried to catch me, but she was too late. I was on the floor, and my breakfast was inching its way up my throat. my back arched, and my throat let out a mix between a growl and a howl.  
Shannon was just standing there, her eyes wide, almost like a fish. She sprinted down the hallway without looking back, and Li started after her, but Nick held her back.  
“We need to help him!” he said urgently, but I tried to tell them I was fine. It came out more like a gurgle than words, but its the thought that counts, right?  
All of a sudden, I was fine. The pain went away, and my body lay motionless on the ground. I lifted my head to see two worried faces right above mine.  
“We should get you to the nurse” Lianna said, trying to hide the sadness and desperation in her eyes.  
“I'm fine, really” I say, and shrug it off. There was no way I was going to the nurse. If I did, I knew my dad would find out and freak out about it. He’d take me to the hospital and have me tested for every disease out there.

The bell rang and we sprinted off to class.


	6. Chapter 6:Lianna

The next morning I woke up hazy and uncertain. The morning light was lazily drifting  
through the curtains. Eventually, I remembered we had today off, and I had to set up Shannon's birthday party.  
I dragged myself out of bed, my eyes still groggy from sleep. I pulled on a shirt only to have a sharp pain pierce my skin, right on my hip, right were the print had marked me my whole life. I bent over with a crippling pain and screamed. My mother came rushing in and the pain stopped. I collapsed to the floor, my breathing shallow.  
"Are you ok? What's wrong? What happened?" My mother began questioning.  
"I'm fine, I'm fine. I just had some pain in my hip, but it's gone now."  
She still looked worried, and demanded she had a look. I lifted my shirt over my hip, and  
surprisingly the mark seemed to become darker, more defined. It used to be pretty faded, but now it was as dark as the night sky, it even looked dotted with little stars.  
"Did you get this tattooed over? I told you you couldn't!" She she pestered me.  
"I swear I didn't , I don't know what happened!" I responded, because, I really had no clue what had happened. I looked back down and the panther's print on my hip was back to its normal faded gray. That was weird.  
"Hmm, I guess I was just seeing things." Mom said, looking at the same colored print that had originally taken its place on my hip.  
I set out to check on the injured animals in the shed, and when I got close I was greeted by an unknown face in the brushes. I approached and was scared to see wolfish features staring back at me through the brush. The wolf growled, a female I concluded. I started to walk slowly towards the creature, but she sprinted away at an amazing speed, and I only saw a flash of grey.  
"Man, can today get any weirder?" I said aloud. Wolves weren't supposed to occupy these areas, she must've wandered, following food or something like that. I walked back to the shed, and stared in shock at the panther, who had gotten up, and started walking around. I guess I was wrong, it could get weirder. She had a bullet wound in her leg that she had gotten a little over a week ago. I walked over to her and kneeled down, and she purred. Ok? That is not a usual response for a panther. I reached my hand over her head, and she pushed it against me, purring.  
"Can you turn around for me so I can check your leg?" Surprisingly, she actually turned around and stayed still. She understood me? I think I'm going insane.  
I checked out were the wound was just a few days ago, but there was no evidence that there had been anything. She looked up at me and purred.  
"Thanks so much for helping me." A deep guttural growl came through. My head whipped up, thinking I was just hearing things.  
"What?." The voice said again.  
"Is that you? No it can't be, that's impossible..." Lianna said, confused. Could the panther really be speaking to her? This day is getting insane.  
"Of course it's me, who else would it be?" The panther tilted its head to the side questioningly. "Again, thank you for healing me, shifter. Though I never did catch your name, what was it again? I think it started with an L or something like that..." she babbled on.  
"Lianna, my name's Lianna. Did you have a name?" I asked, somewhat uneasy, for it wasn't every day you got to speak to a panther. "And what did you call me?"  
"My name's Emilia. And I called you a shifter, cause that's what you are." The cat looked at me, confused. "Didn't you know that?"  
"No, what's a shifter, and how am I one?" Now I was the confused one.  
"Why don't you ask the other shifter who's been creeping around these parts. She really freaked me out, her animal's the wolf. Do you know how scary it was to see her shadow roaming around outside?! It was horrifying!" She squealed.  
"Well, it was nice talking, I guess, but I have to go set up a party, and check on the other animals in here." I got up and quickly checked the other animals, they too were healing faster than normal, but not as fast as Emilia.  
"Crap! The party! I need to go!" And with that I rushed out of the shed, Khalessi who had been waiting outside, following suit.


End file.
